Diplomats
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Dealing with the southern covens are hard. The vamp commitee discuss what to do while at the Romanians place. And now we see that sulpicia is a smart, dominating military women. Of course somewhere in between they play with a string of pearls, and there's some beds breaking and all, please, don't read if you're allergic to bondage. And yes, the volturi overthrow the romanians.


The crusty, snowy path we took made our carriage rock back and forth, I wondered how mortals could stand it.

Peering through the window, noticing how the trees seem to hunch over with sadness.. or the weight of the snow. Pulling my plum-violet dress tighter over myself, I noticed another pair of hands working on the ribbons which clench my volturi robe over my frame.

His voice, sombre, warm, deep, floated to my ears in hushed whispers. " Promise me that you'll be a good girl, stay by my side, okay? Don't touch anything, and don't flirt with their guards. Southerners are rather barbaric. Especially Romanians."

I hummed in agreement. "Don't worry.. I'm.. fine.." I swatted his hand away.

"I know, Just making sure it's displayed prominently that you're volturi property." He smiled darkly, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Oh Aro, don't you mean your property?" I called him out.

" Well.. er... yes, in a way. Yes. You are mine. Everyone needs to know that." He smiled once more, and pressed his neck close to me.

"Last chance to feed before entering.." He warned.

I sighed, and closed my eyes tightly before attaching my lips to his neck and suckling gently. He visibly winced and hissed in pain, only to stop himself short hearing me whimper guiltily.

"Shh...I'm fine.." He managed as he observed how I pulled away.

"Mmm. Full." I pulled one eyelid down to let him see my glittering red eyes.

"That's a good girl now."

Our carriages pulled into the dark, looming building. The only word I could use to describe their conclave was "spiky". It was.. very very spiky indeed.

From the slit between the rusting metal doors, I could see a vast, bewitching fire in the center of the entrance hall. Glimpses of rich tapestries that hung above arched entrances to the corridors made me slightly afraid, as did the grotesque statues of beasts and monsters which lurked between the pillors of blood-red jaspers which lined the vaulted avenue. I felt my husband hold me tighter.

"I'll never let anything hurt you." He whispered one last time before pressing a firm, passionate kiss onto my lips before the our guards finished unloading the items.

So Aro and I have arrived at this...palace, along with several other covens, to discuss how to manage the new wave of vampires as well as their asinine creators, in parts of America. Although our covens have never gotten along well, we all agree that such a threat must be dealt with immediately. The ancients hold dear their traditions of our secrecy, but the uneducated, rampant children was too much a threat to bear.

Aro never told me this, but apparently, the plan was to let the romanians and the russians go ahead and kill them, thus in the process killing themselves, and then we claim the glory later on with half the damage done. Of course, we hoped to keep our plans subtle, in any case we get accused of treason. Well, if that does happen, and sometimes I was too afraid to think of it lest Aro finds out, we both know I'm willing to sacrifice my body to one of the Romanians in ransom for my coven's safety. Yes. Call me a whore, but if it meant my reason for existence lives, I don't mind being a whore.

I heard his sigh, it brought me back to reality. "You don't have to do that, I won't let anyone touch you." He warned, holding my hand tighter as we walked silently across the elaborate persian carpet which spanned across the entire hallway. The windows to the left were guilded, and outside displayed a picturesque depiction of snow, mountains, and forests. I shudder to think of how many werewolves the Romanians have in their.. posession, not that the wolves want to be in their posession. I remember speaking to one of the Alpha werewolves, I had their cooperation if we were facing a threat, seeing how I've brought them the carcasses drained of blood. We had to dispose our meals somewhere, and the wolves had to rid themselves of the blood which reveal their trails all too easily to hunters. It was a win-win situation.

I smiled. Maybe it's time to pit all our enemies together, and later do some cleaning up, and then call it a day while making ourselves supreme ruler of all. Gosh that sounded so very naughty.

I purred, the double doors opened as the convention inside stood up to greet us, breaking out of their little bubble of conversations going on. We stepped onto the stone floors, the gathering was sat in a circular fashion, lord and their guards were gathered there. No women at all.

"My friend! You have decided to join us?" Stefan smiled widely as he took Aro's hand in his, leading us to our seats beside the Greek coven.

"Apologies, I did not realise you were bringing your posessions along, please do excuse us. Would you like one of my guards to escort the lady to her chambers so as to await -"

"-No need, I'll be the one sitting down. Aro can stand. He is the big man after all. And no. I don't belong to him. I don't belong to anyone, I'm not a thing, I'm a person of free will so don't you, for one second even tell me what to do. If you believe that I'm one of those submissive little women you enjoy behind closed doors, well, you're wrong. So.. very.. wrong." I purred back slowly, my fingers dragging across his cheek and ending at his lips before I pulled away sharply and plopped myself in the throne. Aro smiled proudly, but apologetically at Stefan, who now stood as shocked as a rabbit in headlight.

" PMS." Aro strained his whisper.

Stefan nodded, smiling, as if he was unaffected. " Friends. We must.. discuss.. the issue at hand. The covens of the new world, of this.. America.. has created monsters of our kind. We are.. refined, we are history itself, we hold dear our families, and our values. These rampant works of Benito must be stopped. Are we.. agreeable to this?" He walked in a circle around the center fire as all the covens murmured in agreement, nodding, moving their hands.

"But how shall we go about this...reminder?" One of the mesopotamians asked, his fur hide shaking as he lifted his arm to get our attention.

" Reminder? No no no no no. I think not. We need to remind them of our traditions, we need to take some action, some very severe actions." I stood up, my voice ringing powerfully. Aro smiled once more, supporting my statement.

"Actions?" Valdr of the Netherlands scoffed, "Oh and you think you should be the one to order such actions?"

" Yes, Yes I do. Anyone else have a plan already?" I challenged defiantly, staring Valdr down, till he started walking back and sitting down.

"No objections, good." I stated.

Stefan smiled at Vladimir. "Your wife has a point, Aro. But it is not her place to speak forth within council-"

"-Don't tell me where my place is, Vladimir, Don't make me remind you of how you murdered your uncle to get to where you are now." I snapped at him.

He growled, standing forth "What did you say?"

"Oh, okay so you do want a reminder." I stated normally, almost cooly and casually. I heard Aro snicked behind me. "Oh, and I'm so.. very sorry I didn't want to sleep with you, you're not my type." I purred. The other covens smiled, as if waiting for SOMEBODY to speak up already.

" Moving on. I think, we should-" I started.

"-Should move the stronger troops out to take them down first, and let's see how much they are capable of before we push in the heavy artillery." Aro finished for me, leading me back to my seat and kissing my hand. "Thank you darling, " He whispered.

Turning back to the leaders, he held his head high.

" The volturi, we are weak, we are small in numbers, but we are smart, we know military planning, one of our own.. was Caesar himself. Our plan so far, and we say so without specifying who does what, Our plan, is that we move in groups to separate the forming armies there, them we strike at them when they least expect it, slowly, we move our way up, recruiting as we go along, picking the special ones, the talented ones only. Using them against themself would minimise damage done overall, and then we find the strongest armies, arrange a large scale battle in the wilderness, and let them fight it out amongst themselves. During such a season, we patrol the area for those who would be risks to our exposure, in that, we kill them off first. What say you?"

There was another wave of discussion. The one named Domitius raised his hand before speaking. " But who will be sending their armies?"

" Easy, we send out the strongest army first." Aro smiled.

As he said that, everyone looked back at the romanians, seeing how just before the meeting they were just bragging about their newly assembled army.

" We.. er...perhaps that's not a good idea." Shrugged Stefan.

"Alright everybody be democratic. Agree, say "Ay" and disagree, say..."Ay." The british vampire raised.

"Why are we saying Ay for both?" I asked humorously.

"Okay, those who don't agree say.. nothing." The british clarified.

"So we say "nothing" ?" Another vampire asked in an orient accent.

"No! I mean you keep quiet." The british said again.

"DON'T TELL ME TO KEEP QUIET YOU BLOODY EUROPEAN." The orient accent shouted, standing up.

I looked at aro, they were already getting quarrelsome, that's good for the volturi.

"Alright alright everyone SHUT UP." I yelled. "Those in agreement to send the romanian troops, hands up."

Everyone's hands shot up.

Stefan steamed angrily. "Well, fine then." He said reluctantly.

I purred at Aro, earning a kiss.

"But I ask that you contribute one of your valuable members into the troop so as to ensure fairness." Vladimir announced.

There was a commotion around the hall as I stood up to discuss with Aro. Ignoring the voices in the background, I pulled him closer.

"Who?"

"You want to send someone who's disposable." Aro replied.

"Yea, but they're all precious." I argued back in a concerned tone.

He held my hand. "Shhh, shh, I'm sending in Felix. He'll survive."

"Felix? Well, he's smart.."

"Tell him to stay in the sidelines, don't be too cheeky, stay out of trouble." Aro replied.

I nodded. So, Felix it was.

As the covens settled down once more, we each sent our representatives in.

Felix beamed, he was a newborn, and had a bunch of energy to vent out. According to Aro, " Kill anyone who isn't volturi, that way, it decreases the numbers of the covens and the barbarians. Win-win."

Felix smiled at me and winked confidently.

* * *

Back in our room, I settled in bed after packing my things neatly into piles so that I knew what I was wearing on which day.

"Come sit with me in bed love," Aro pleaded, throwing his shirt to me. I caught it and rolled my eyes, watching him splayed across the bedsheets, displaying his sculpted chest and his very obvious bulge. Folding the shirt properly, I put it neatly in a pile with my clothes before climbing up to meet him on the bed.

"Mmmm purrrrrrrr."

"You've made m a proud husband today."

"MMMyea. I know."

"My education for you has paid off."

" Mmmmm." I sighed, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Darling, I think you know the plan. Do you know the plan, my sweetling?"

"Completely."

"Smart girl,no wonder I married you.

"Yes, don't butter me up. you know I'm not letting you shag me here. I don't need to explain to the others why we made a hole through the floorboard"

"Ahh, pity. I was hoping you'd pay attention to me now.

I closed my eyes and reached into his pants before grabbing his shaft and rubbing it gently.

"I didn't say I wasn't touching you at all."

"Oh, I'm rather enjoying this."

I purred, tugging him harder and harder, feeling him hold me close to him, kissing my neck, telling me how much he appreciated that I was doing this. He even, at some point, tried to stop me because he felt it was unfair he was having all the fun, of course I didn't stop and put my lips onto his cock. He came almost instantaeneously, ropes of thick, viscous white cum spurted into my throat. It felt smooth and salty, like blood.

"Oh... Oh picia." He whimpered, still panting from his release.

Mewling, I kissed his nose, but to my utter surprise he pushed me onto the bed and pulled my pearl necklace over my head before sitting me in front of him, legs wide open. Slowly, He pulled the pearls on either sides of my vulva, and pulled on them so they would rub against me as they slid past.

"Oh... mm.. you've nver done this to me before darling.." I said as he sawed my dripping vulva and clit with my strong of pearls. I was coating them with my juices as I was so wet from previously.

"Yes, I was being spontaneous. Problem?" He asked, now stuffing the pearls into my pussy.

"Mmm, none." I managed, feeling them against my insides. Then he positioned the start of the loop on my clit, pulling the long strong out. It pulsed against my clit as he did so, coating his fingers and my stomach with my stringy transparent juice.

I convulsed, and tensed up as the final end of the pearls came out from my body, pushing myself further into him.

"mm, good girl." He praised, examining my necklace now dripping with my arousal.

I swear I could blush right now, but he took them in his lips and sucked slowly, licking every ounce of me off of them.

Oh gosh.. I thought to myself.

Then, he did something else not expected, wrapping the pearls around his arousal before looping it around his testis to make them stay still.

" Mine." He announced, kissing me on my neck.

I purred much much louder, seeing the shadows at the door's slit.

The shadow moved away.

* * *

Enjoy yourself? :) I know. Please review! Lea, I'm talking to you to, if you're gonna stalk my FF, might as well give me some feedback. I miss your reviews.


End file.
